


Dance

by gemctf2



Series: Friends Forever Others [1]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: "Forever dancing together aren't we?"(Sorry for the lack of stories, I've decided to write on Amino http://aminoapps.com/p/4psuu7 because of the reviews and help I can get there, if I'm done and free I might post them here but for now I am just doing AUs/What-ifs/Perspective stories)





	Dance

I smile as I dodge aside an arrow, if I hadn't it would have given me a very bad toothache.

I look up, always up, to the red, the blue and the yellow, the colors of justice and heros.

My grin didn't falter as bullets rain beside me, never aiming for my vital spots.

Though I always aim for those fatal spots, they still try to injure me without killing me.

You know I once fought that way, never wanted to kill anyone, always saw the good in the bad things.

Until said bad things mercilessily kills those whom I hold close dear.

I smile wider as my hand grew slippery on my staff, even without the blade, I manage to land a solid hit.

The Blue turns into red, the red one is really angry and the yellow one is still trying to reason with me.

Once I had those innocence but they were thrown off the edge just like the flash of yellow.

Only the red remains, now their face as red as their famous costume.

I once was part of a famous, well treated organisation.

Until the higher ups decided that we out lived our usefulness.

Like what happened to the red.

I'll dance with them for a little while, let them take the lead before I dominate them on the field.

But you, you intrigue me, you didn't fight, you didn't talk, you just danced.

I follow your lead as the world burn around us, the higher ups watching, the earth spliting and green becomes red.

But you remain crimson pink, dance elegantly on the field with no one appreciating, no one noticing as you fought their battles.

I'd like to be your dance partner or at least another dancer on the field.

I'll be the villian and you can be the hero, after all, one cannot do without the other and there is never two of the same sides in battle.

I'll fight with you, until one of us take the lead, until one of us start getting bored, until we stop dancing and start blooming.


End file.
